


Taste of Your Lips

by EWTP



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice movie date, but nothing could have prepared him for what Alex had in mind.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I have been slowly chipping away at this one-shot for over six months! And it's finally here!
> 
> The reason this took so long was because I get stuck on smut scenes, and this entire fic is 8k+ words of pure smut! I'm very proud of how it turned out, so I hope you find it enjoyable :))
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom, and there's hardly any good smut fics for these two, so I decided to write my own! Without further adieu, I present to you my junk pile of hot and steamy smut!
> 
> (Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/)!)

Alex Fierro is the very definition of _perfect_.

She is currently sitting on the patch of grass right in the center of the atrium, her gaze pointed down to the book perched against her crossed legs.

The sight normally would have been enough to make Magnus stop and stare, but it was what she was _wearing_ that had his heart beating out of his chest and brain melting into a puddle of goo.

Alex’s legs were completely bare, running on for miles on end in a heap of beautifully tan skin. He wanted to run his hands down her smooth complexion- to appreciate the soft and shapely legs that belonged to Alex Fierro.

And the urge to do just as he wanted was very tempting, seeing as the place where her elbow rested against her leg left a dip in her skin, revealing just how plush and silky her thighs were.

Much could be said about the rest of Alex’s body, but his view was rather rudely abstracted by a sheer pink robe with a big and fluffy trim. It did nothing to hide what was underneath, but even so, he couldn’t quite see, given her crouched down position on the ground.

All he could see were the curves of her bare shoulders, save for the vague outline of two straps running up and over her skin.

The slope of her neck was just as delicious-looking as ever, flexing with every subtly movement or occasional shift of her head. Her hair followed the same principle, the soft waves gently fluttering with every gust of wind that came in from the open atrium roof.

That’s when he noticed her eyes on him, a small smile grazing her lips.

Magnus would have happily continued to stare and admire Alex, but it was kind of difficult when she was pouring all her attention directly on him.

“You’re finally back.” Was all she said, tucking a bookmark into her book and setting it off to the side.

Magnus couldn’t, for the life of him, think of something to say. It was when Alex finally raised a brow that he realized he had just been standing there in the doorway staring at her the entire time.

He quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him with much more force than he had originally intended.

Alex looked at him, her eyes shining with clear mischief. They had always been one of his favorite features of hers- always making him flush at the mere sight of them…

“Something wrong, Maggie?” She teased, slipping her legs from their crossed position and planting her feet flat on the ground.

Magnus desperately had to remind himself to keep his eyes on Alex’s.

“Uh…” he dumbly said, because _of course_ , words became very difficult whenever Alex even looked his way.

Especially when she sent him a flirty wink.

Her smile just grew, hands moving to her sides before pushing against the ground. When she gracefully stood, Magnus felt like he was punched square in the gut.

True to Alex’s sense of fashion, the pieces underneath her pink robe were green. Not the bright and flashy green she preferred, but a deep emerald that contrasted nicely with her skin tone.

It was a set, and he remembered Alex explaining to him what all the different types of _undergarments_ were called and how to distinguish between them, but he couldn’t think of the name for either piece at the moment. He could _definitely_ tell, however, that they were lacy, patterned, and _very_ form-fitting.

The underwear- _thong?_ \- she wore looked almost too small for her, hugging her curves and emphasizing the wideness of her hips. The sides of her panties faded into lace, painting her skin with a design Magnus could only describe as _intricate and swirly_.

Her chest was hidden away with a matching bra- also very fitting and equally as pretty to look at.

_Mouthwatering_ was a better word for it.

Alex brought her arms behind herself, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Magnus still couldn’t process much other than _Alex,_ so when she was suddenly brushing past him, he didn’t question how or when she had crossed the atrium, nor when her hand had settled beneath his jaw, closing it shut with a smirk.

“Come on- go change into your pajamas and meet me in the living room.” She strolled by, tucking a fallen curl back behind her ear.

When Magnus turned to question her about her choice of pajamas, he was sure he was just a single minute away from combusting on the spot.

But then she turned the corner, leaving behind just the sound of her bare feet patting against the tiled floor.

Magnus stood there for a few more minutes before he could figure out how to make his legs work once more.

It was Friday night, which meant it was time for their weekly date night. Alex had told him early on that she wouldn’t mind staying in and watching a movie, but she had never said anything about… what had just happened.

He _definitely_ was not complaining, though.

After another few minutes of stumbling towards his room and fumbling about with his clothes, Magnus finally got into a plain set of bottoms and one of the Hotel Valhalla shirts that came with the suite.

Once Magnus was all set and as mentally prepared as he could be for what looked to be an _interesting night_ , he made his way over to the living room.

Alex sat curled up at the end of the couch, picking at her nails and looking very pleased with herself. Her smugness only grew when he walked in, her eyes snapping up to his and brows furrowing in a questioning manner.

“Took you long enough.” She said, watching him as he moved deeper into the room. He felt her eyes on him the entire time, even when he plopped down in the middle of the couch and reached for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

He was trying to be as respectful as possible, which for Magnus, meant he did not look Alex’s way the entire time they were picking a movie. Just when the lights dimmed down and the movie was starting up, he felt Alex settle right beside him.

Magnus tensed, but said nothing.

About five minutes into the movie, Alex huffed before taking his arm and slinging it right around her waist.

“W-What—”

“You weren’t cuddling me.” Alex simply said, snuggling up to his chest before taking some popcorn for herself.

_Alright._ Magnus thought, turning back towards the movie. _This is fine._

But it _really_ wasn’t. He could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips, even through the mesh. It was warm and so very tempting, but Magnus held back on running his hand up and down her side.

Alex was ticklish, and if he unintentionally tickled her, he was sure he’d end up with that garrote of hers wrapped tightly around his neck.

So he settled for keeping himself occupied elsewhere, fiddling with the loose threat from his throw pillows and ignoring the way Alex’s warm body pressed right against his side.

_I can do this._

And things had been going fine, but about halfway through the movie, after the popcorn was all gone, Alex huffed once more.

She shrugged his arm off, and Magnus was about to ask what was wrong, but he was cut off when Alex took the bowl from his lap and set it on the coffee table.

“Are you—”

Alex slung one of her legs over him, settling herself right atop his lap.

Magnus’ cheeks flamed.

Alex cupped his jaw, forcing him to look up into her multi-colored eyes. She looked so beautiful, even with the frown marring her features.

“You haven’t said a word since you’ve seen me.” Then, Alex grinned. “Did I really break you that bad?”

Magnus slowly nodded, his eyes shifting between both of hers. He just couldn’t focus or keep still whenever Alex looked at him like- well, just looked at him.

He realized he’d been staring like a creep for a few minutes, which prompted him to at least try and explain himself before Alex shifted away from him.

“Uh,” he steeled himself, willing his brain to think up of something coherent to say. It, whatever it was, came in the form of a few jumbled up words.

Alex laughed- which just had him wrapping himself tighter around her little finger.

“I can’t believe you.” She whispered, and then, their lips were suddenly pressing together.

This- the kissing- wasn’t a new thing for them, but kissing Alex was always just as mind-blowing ever. Every little peck he shared with her was like a thousand little fireworks going off all at once…

Magnus quickly regained his senses and kissed back, pleased at the little sigh Alex let out against his lips.

Only a few seconds passed by before Alex was grabbing his hands and placing them straight on the curve of her waist.

She had a tiny waist, but that was a given, considering Alex was a pretty small person. She was short and everything about her screamed _adorable and deadly,_ which only served to entice Magnus even more.

And with the getup she had chosen for their date, Alex Fierro might have well been the literal death of him that day.

Alex moved to nip at his skin, trailing her lips over to his ear and moaning out a throaty _“Bedroom.”_

He turned his head and captured her lips in another heated kiss, simultaneously grasping her backside as he slowly stood from the couch. Alex immediately hooked her ankles behind him, settling them comfortably at his lower back.

Magnus now walked blindly, following the path he had come to memorize to his bedroom. It would have been safer to pull away and peek at where he was going, but he was too engrossed in kissing Alex to be the one to leave their lip-locking.

And his focus was also all on his hands, which were currently very busy rubbing and squeezing at Alex’s very nice backside. In the heat of the moment, Magnus lifted his hand from her back, heat pooling in his stomach at the satisfying _smack!_ it made when he brought his palm down on her ass.

Alex moaned into their kiss, shifting closer to him and pulling at his hair. Her breath tickled his face, smelling suspiciously of mint and a hint of buttered popcorn.

Magnus neared the bed, and once his knees brushed against its soft mattress, he slowly laid her down in the very middle of it.

Pulling away from her plush lips was like torture, but it was worth it in order to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend splayed across his bed.

He couldn’t admire her as much as he would have liked, because she immediately pulled him down to her, locking their lips in another fiery kiss. Her arms confidently wrapped around his neck, fingers absentmindedly playing with a few locks of his hair.

Magnus brought his hands up to her waist, content to just hold her and stroke his thumbs across her soft skin. Alex hummed, bringing one of her legs up and nearly wrapping it around his hip

Not even a second later, she grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her thigh, hitching it higher on his hip and allowing him to press directly against her.

Alex moaned, slowly pulling away and pressing herself to the mattress. She looked at him with clouded eyes, smile sly and cheeks lightly dusted in a coat of pink. “Someone’s excited.”

Magnus shifted, groaning at the pulse of pleasure shooting up his spine. If he was being honest, he hadn’t noticed his _problem_ until Alex had pointed it out, and now that he knew about it, everything grew ten-times hotter…

His face began to burn, and he was only slightly surprised it hadn’t melted off his skull at this point. Alex, as always, was very composed and confident while lying underneath him in these circumstances.

After a gulp and a few seconds of mentally encouraging himself, Magnus allowed his lips to part open. “…You’re beautiful.”

Alex smiled, cupping his cheeks and meeting him half-way for a kiss. Magnus would have deepened it, had Alex not pulled away and flopped back onto the mattress.

“Undress me.” She commanded, splaying her arms off to either side. Magnus nodded, all too eager to rid her of her clothing- if the sheer material could even be called that…

With shaky fingers, he reached for the seams resting against her flat stomach. They crumbled under his touch, sending a rippling effect up and down the rest of the robe, distracting him from actually slipping the thing off of her.

Magnus was glad there weren’t any knots to undo. He didn’t think he would have been able to untie them.

After a few moments of watching the way the fabric crumpled across her skin, Magnus finally swallowed down the lump in his throat and pushed the seams aside.

The robe had done nothing to hide what Alex wore underneath, but it all somehow became more intimate once the meshy material was out of the way. It might have been the flash of her bare skin, but Magnus was suddenly very lightheaded…

Alex sat up a bit, the fabric sliding clean off her shoulders and pooling behind her. She even slipped her arms from the sleeves, all the while shooting him a very sinful grin.

Then, Alex reached behind her, grasping the pink fabric and tossing it off to the side. That little action wasn’t much, but it got Magnus to stir from his awed state and simultaneously sparked up his urge to _ravish_ Alex Fierro.

Alex leaned back, her fingers playfully twirling one of her green curls while her other hand rested right atop of her diaphragm, palm cupping that green bra of hers and _squeezing…_

Magnus dipped down and captured her grinning lips in a heated kiss, his fingers immediately wandering down to the dips and curves of Alex’s body.

His hands even found themselves replacing hers, grasping from the underside of her bra and squeezing at her small chest.

Alex moaned, arching her back off the mattress before wrapping her arms right around his neck.

The shift made it so that her chest fell perfectly into the cup of his palms, enticing him to play with her soft mounds, appreciating the wiggle of her skin and thump of her beating heart against his fingers.

Still, his hunger only grew at the heavenly noises Alex breathed out, and as much as he enjoyed locking lips with her, Magnus _loved_ tracing his tongue down the rest of her even more.

So he left her lips, trailing a path of kisses down to her slender neck.

From above him, Alex contently sighed. He could just imagine her fluttering eyes and upturned lips, all swollen and red from their bountiful amounts of kissing.

Once Magnus was situated at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, he bit down and sucked.

Alex gasped, though if it was from his sucking or wandering hands, Magnus couldn’t tell.

His hands strayed from their comfortable place cupping her breast to roam down her sides, appreciating the gentle curves of her skin.

Alex let out a few breathy laughs, quickly intercepted by sighs and content little gasps that made Magnus all the more eager to draw out every bit of noise from her swollen lips.

When his hands reached down her hips and past the lacy details of her underwear, they immediately perched themselves against her thighs.

No matter how many times he grabbed Alex’s thighs, he could never get over just how smooth and soft they were…

Magnus let his thumbs glide across her skin, settling them as far into the inside of her thighs as he could. Meanwhile, he left the spot he had been contently sucking on, only admiring the red splotch for a second before he began to kiss his way down her body.

His first stop was at the dip of her mounds, down to the center of her chest and near the front clasp of her bra.

Of course, he just had to claim his mark.

Leaving the spot with a satisfying _pop,_ he brushed his lips clear over the fabric and down to her stomach, pressing sweet kisses down every inch he went- down her ribs, past her navel, and right down to one of her jutting hip bones.

While he was worshipping her body with his lips, Alex’s fingers were playing with the loose locks of his hair, tugging whenever he bit down and curling whenever he sucked.

Magnus was now well crouched over Alex’s body, back arched and legs bent. He slowly got down on his knees, coming face to face with those intoxicatingly plush thighs.

As he stared at the place where her hips met that deep green lace, he caught Alex’s glossed over eyes staring down at him.

It made him blush, his previous confidence slowly melting away and replacing itself with slight hesitation.

Alex didn’t say anything, instead moving to detangle her fingers from his wild mane of hair. She reached for the hand perched against her thigh, squeezing it while offering him one of her tiny and genuine smiles.

It was her way of saying _it’s okay._

With that confirmation, Magnus hooked his fingers right underneath the lacy print of her panties, gently moving to tug the fabric down.

But then he stopped, which earned him a raised brow and a rather frustrated squeak.

Instead of pulling her intricately designed underwear off of her body, Magnus hooked his finger right under the fabric resting against her folds and pushed it aside, letting his eyes wander down to the newly exposed wetness.

He couldn’t help it- he’d only had so much time to admire the detailed pieces on her persona, so Magnus couldn’t bring himself to rip them off of her _just yet._ Besides, Alex was just too beautiful to _not_ appreciate.

Well, he’s always taken some time to simply stare at Alex, whether it be subconsciously or not. Sometimes he’d stare at her while she was laughing, or while she was writing something down- lots of day to day things that have led to hundreds of embarrassing situations ever since their very first meeting.

But this was different.

This was infinitely more intimate.

“Well don’t just stare…” Alex mumbled, her previously wide open legs twitching to a close.

“No.” Magnus finally breathed, his hand slipping over to the inside of her thigh before squeezing at her warm skin. “Don’t hide from me.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to blush.

He was only a little surprised at his sudden burst of confidence, but it didn’t deter him from slowly prying her legs open, watching the way those moist lips glistened from just a simple shift.

Alex looked… _delicious._

So he leaned down, meeting her eyes one more time before closing in on the hidden spot between her legs.

Magnus didn’t go straight for her pleading warmth, instead moving to comfortably settled himself between her thighs. He pressed his lips all over the unmarked flesh, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

Once he reached her innermost thigh, Magnus bit down on the sensitive skin. Alex immediately moaned, the muscles underneath his fingers flexing as her thighs moved to a close.

And he _truly_ didn’t mind when they clamped down around him, encasing his head between her plentiful softness.

Magnus would have happily died right then and there.

Slowly, he pried her legs open once more, grinning as he bit more marks into her lovely skin. He wanted Alex to see them in the morning and think of _him-_ to whimper at the lingering feel of _his_ hands and shiver at the ghostly press of _his_ lips…

After he left a considerable amount of red splotches on her inner thighs, Magnus finally set his gaze on her temptingly inviting warmth.

He could see just how wet Alex was, and a single breath over her folds had her thighs quivering and back arching ever so slightly.

“Magnus…” She whined, gulping down a moan, _“Please…”_

And how could he refuse such a pretty plea?

So he dove in, licking a generous stripe right from her twitching hole and up to her sensitive little nub.

The reaction was instantaneous- Alex cried out in pleasure, her hands shooting down to grip at the bedsheets beneath her. Her fists curled tightly around the fabric, pulling at it and beating her fists against the mattress whenever Magnus so much as moved in her direction.

He ran his tongue all over her, dipping slightly into her warmth before retracting it just as quickly. He loved to tease Alex, to get a reaction out of her and have her begging for more with his name on her lips…

That went on for a few more minutes, up to the point where his jaw began to ache and his tongue began to grow numb. She tasted so sweet, a taste Magnus had become very familiar with during their time together.

But he wasn’t done quite yet, so he licked and sucked, nipped and poked and did everything he had come to learn reduced Alex to a desperate mess.

As if on cue, Alex breathily begged for _more, p-please…_

Magnus settled his mouth right over her throbbing clit, his eyes glancing up for just a second before they flickered to a close.

Once he took the nub into his mouth, the moan Alex let out was so needy and breathless that it sent a rush of burning desire right to the pit of his stomach.

Magnus sucked on it, gently grazing it with his teeth and assaulting it with his tongue. Alex always loved a little rough treatment here and there, and going off of just how wet his chin and bedsheets had grown, she’s _definitely_ enjoying herself.

_She’s close…_

And just to switch things up, Magnus slowly probed at her twitching entrance with the pad of his eager finger.

Alex whimpered, her moans coming in a variety of shaky breaths. They were one of the tell-tale signs that she was tipping over the edge, and just when his finger gently breached her tight walls, Alex came in a heap of broken moans and quivering limbs.

Still, Magnus didn’t let up at all, his tongue moving ferociously and finger lightly thrusting into her sweet hole, producing a satisfyingly loud squelching noise as the pleasure grabbed her by the throat.

At this point, Alex was shaking her head, eyes closed and teeth biting into those plump lips. Every time he licked and sucked, she pushed away, almost as if she was trying to get away from his hungry tongue.

Magnus only grunted when she nearly slipped from his touch, so he took a moment to coil his arms underneath and over her thighs. Just as she planted her feet to push herself away, Magnus pulled her back to the edge of the bed and buried his face right between her quivering thighs.

_“Magnus!”_ she gasped, immediately nestling a hand in his hair and letting out a series of beautifully strangled moans that had him puffing out his chest and speeding up his ministrations.

From their new position, Magnus’s fingers were able to easily tease at her folds alongside his thrusting tongue.

After a few seconds, Alex was thrown into another orgasm, if the broken moans and shaky grip had anything to do with it.

Just as Alex rode out her second high, Magnus slipped his unoccupied arm from under her thigh, coating two of his fingers in her wetness before ever so carefully stuffing them into her warmth.

He happily hooked them inside her, twisting his hand so that his thumb could comfortably sit at her clit.

“No—” Alex shook her head, once again trying to move away from his fingers, _“too much—"_

Magnus shushed her, leaning up from his knelt position on the ground. He propped himself up with a hand by her head, watching the way her eyes squeezed shut and lips quivered under the constant onslaught of pleasure.

And when he simultaneously thrust against her while rubbing at her oversensitive nub, Alex _sobbed._

“It’s okay,” he leaned down, ghosting his mouth right over her heated cheek, “I’ve got you.”

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and as they rolled down her temples and pooled into her green curls, Magnus couldn’t help but stare.

Everyone always said there was _something_ about watching your significant other lose themselves into an ocean of bliss, and while Alex’s thighs clamped over his hand and her hand weakly gripped at his forearm, Magnus found himself agreeing with the vague notion…

He didn’t thrust too deep, in fear of hurting her for even a split second, but it was enough to have Alex completely at his mercy.

And he knew she was all in his hands by the way she held herself, all quivering limbs, weak moans, and pleasurable tears…

It took some time before Alex calmed down from her multiple orgasms, all the while insistently riding out her pleasure on his fingers. Magnus spent all that time watching her, admiring every little twitch and every little noise that came out of his beautiful girlfriend.

Just as things slowed down, Magnus was keenly reminded of _his_ problem…

Alex took deep, slow breaths, her chest rising and falling with every puff of air. Her lips were pressed together, very sweet moans vibrating through her throat and resonating out into the now silent room.

Slowly, Magnus withdrew his fingers from her warmth, grinning at the way Alex groaned and listening for the sloppy squelch that followed his every move. And even as she was practically boneless, Alex’s legs still twitched as her dripping panties fell right over her throbbing folds.

Magnus brought his fingers up, but before he could do anything more, Alex grasped his shirt and pulled him down, meeting one another in a sweet kiss.

Except, it was more like a press of their lips, considering Alex was still _very_ limp with exhaustion. He felt it in the way she grasped his shirt- the way she gently brushed her lips against his…

And when he pulled back, her eyes were glossed over in a wild haze.

But in that haze was also mischief, as not even a second later, her hands were maneuvering his soaked fingers up to her lips, taking them both into her mouth with a throaty moan and a set of half-lidded eyes.

Magnus could sense those eyes peering up at him, paired with the feel of that warm cavern, silky and wet to the touch, just contently sucking and licking at his digits…

And he could just imagine those lips spread wide over his-

Then, Alex popped them out of her mouth. Not without a final kitten-lick to the tips of his fingers, which drove Magnus _insane._

Still, he couldn’t manage anything but a gulp.

Alex laughed at that, her neck flexing with every move. He could already make out the developing bruise at the base of it.

“Magnus…” Alex whispered, one of her hands leaving his in favor of trailing down his chest. The other brought his hand down to her stomach, guiding it to rest right against her diaphragm.

“Yeah?” he replied, because as much as he wanted to go on and on about how beautiful Alex looked, he couldn’t quite think of much words at the moment.

_Especially_ not after Alex gently placed his hand against her beating heart.

“I love you.” She said.

And then, Magnus was kissing her.

Alex smiled against his lips, the kind of small smile he’d die a thousand deaths for, without so much as a second thought.

His hand resurrected itself against her chest, moving to take a small mound into his palm and squeezing appreciatively. Magnus felt the flesh spill between his fingers, and when he wiggled his hand underneath her bra, his thumb immediately sought to brush against her pert nipple.

At her breathy moan, Magnus grinned.

He let her trail her hand down his stomach, but before Alex could brush against his very obvious bulge, Magnus shifted.

Instead of hovering above her, he moved to stand. Alex made a confused little noise, but quickly went back to her coy grins when he dragged her over to the edge of the bed.

Besides, Alex loved it when he manhandled her.

From his new position, he was able to take Alex in her entirety. The waves of her hair were a mess, simply from her tossing her head around. Her get-up was still intact, irritably covering the sweetest places of her perfect body from his thirsty eyes.

And even with the red splotches against her skin and soaked fabric between her legs, Alex looked far too composed for his liking…

Magnus wanted to _wreck_ her.

But first, he couldn’t help but steal a kiss.

Alex brought her hands up to bury them in his hair, deepening the kiss far more than Magnus had initially intended.

So he pulled back, his breath puffing against her lips as he gently caressed her soft cheek. As much as he wanted to dig in and have his way with her, Magnus needed to make sure she was okay.

She’d been put through three back-to-back orgasms, and as much as Magnus liked to overstimulate his amazing girlfriend, he knew just how taxing they were on her body.

So he pressed one more kiss to her lips before he asked. “Are you up for more?”

Alex flashed him a coy smile, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down, and he used that as an excuse to run his hands all over her tiny waist.

Then, her teeth were nipping at the shell of his ear, simultaneously letting out a throaty little moan right beside him. _“Please…”_

Now _that_ made something inside of him snap.

Magnus pulled back, taking both of her wrists and pinning them right above her head.

Alex gasped, her legs immediately moving to bend at the knees. Magnus stopped them, though, placing a hand to her thighs and pressing them down onto the mattress once more.

“Keep your hands above your head.” He ordered, his voice devoid of its gentleness from before. Alex once described it as gruff, the tone of voice he used whenever he was wrapped up in an authoritative position.

But more importantly, Alex thought it was hot.

Alex slowly nodded, licking her lips as he completely stepped away from her.

He felt her eyes on him as he moved to the bedside table, digging through the random stuff he had dumped in there the past few days. Once he found what he was looking for, Magnus eagerly grinned, shutting the drawer with his hip.

In his hands were both a bottle of lube and a wrapped-up condom.

When he turned back to Alex, he found her biting her lower lip, knees bent into a soft arch and feet rubbing together in anticipation.

Her eyes were boring into his, a mix of lust and unbridled hunger glazing over those chocolate and honeyed orbs. It made him all the more eager to see them rolling to the back of her head.

Again, a thick coating of red pooled at Alex’s cheeks.

“You’re so annoying.” She huffed, turning her head away from him. Magnus realized he must have lost himself in his stare, because the only things he registered were the curls of her fingers and the subtle wiggle of her hips.

So he moved back to the end of the bed, right where he had previously been crouched down with those sinful legs thrown over his shoulders and face buried in her-

“Maggie…” Alex spoke, and her tone of voice was something he had not expected from her.

At least, not at that moment.

It was broken, like a little whimper and moan all wrapped into one delicious plea. Definitely not something akin to Alex’s regular voice, especially when scolding him for staring.

And that little whimper was enough to make his length twitch in his pajamas, rekindling the spark of utter lust that had run through his veins just a moment ago.

Or maybe it was the way her shapely body stood out against his bedsheets…

_Less staring, more action._

Magnus sucked in a breath, spreading her legs open with the nudge of his knee. They were already slightly dangling off the end of the bed, so it was easy to indicate just where he wanted her without actually putting his hands on her.

He was busy enough fiddling with the lube.

Alex was having none of it, though, because the next thing she did was teasingly toe at the bulge between his legs, a sly little smirk plastered itself on her pretty lips.

Magnus jerked away, leaving her foot to fall dejectedly back onto the mattress. Alex looked pleasantly happy with herself, and while he normally would have brushed her cheeky actions aside, Magnus found himself frowning at the little touch.

“Turn around.” He commanded, enjoying the raised brow replacing her features.

“But—” One look from him was enough to make Alex pause, and after a few seconds, she was rolling over to her hands and knees

Magnus noted, with much amusement, that her arms were already shaking. It wasn’t like her to be unable to carry her own weight, but after those three orgasms, he was surprised Alex was aware enough to comprehend him.

But _of course_ she had enough energy left to tease him- what with her bowed head, arched back, and swaying hips…

Magnus hastily pulled his pajamas down, just enough to relieve the growing pressure against his length. Once he was out of those tight confines, Magnus groaned as the cool air hit his heated skin, sending a flurry of shivers racing up his spine.

He wasted no time squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his palm, cursing as he lightly coated himself in lube.

The touches were light, but they only served to make him _that_ much more lost in his own sea of pleasure. And it was all _so much,_ so he shifted to fist himself, gritting his teeth when the heat stirred at the pit of his stomach.

Subconsciously, Magnus started to stroke his throbbing length, squeezing just enough to relieve some of the pressure building up inside of him.

And that’s when he caught sight of Alex’s ass.

He was just about to tear into the condom when Alex softly whimpered, her thighs quivering as she practically begged. “No condom…”

Magnus looked up, finding Alex staring at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes were lidded and absolutely flooded with lust, cheeks painted a light red and mouth parted into a noiseless gasp.

And to complete the look, her pink tongue even poked itself out from her delicious mouth, running across her top lip and leaving behind a trail of glistening saliva.

_Fuck…_

He practically threw the condom off to the side, eagerly drinking in Alex’s quivering form. His hand even found itself hovering over her ass, swatting at one of her round cheeks with a satisfying _slap!_

Alex brokenly moaned, her hips swaying as the skin rippled across her backside. Magnus then spent some amount of time watching the way Alex’s ass bounced with every slap and jiggled with every touch.

He just _had_ to have his fun with her perky little ass.

Even after a few minutes of Alex begging for something more, Magnus kept his focus on her tempting cheeks, taking a handful of that plump behind and appreciating the warmed and reddened skin underneath his fingertips.

Alex whimpered, the gulp she swallowed down resonating over her breathless pants and needy groans. If it weren’t for her tiny whispers of satisfaction or slow-fluttering eyelids, Magnus would have thought she was completely gone by then.

But she wasn’t, and when she sent him a pleading little look from under her wavy bangs, Magnus couldn’t resist moving things along.

He squeezed a generous amount of lube on to the palm of his hand, hungrily meeting her eyes before yanking those panties off to the side.

Alex only had time to yelp before his lube-slicked fingers found their way to her sensitive folds, immediately moving to work her open.

Watching the way Alex gasped and threw her head back was unlike anything else- Magnus couldn’t come up with a word for it, but it made him want to keep Alex all to himself…

His movements were sporadic, but that was partially due to Alex’s incessant wiggling. He didn’t mind it much, seeing as some of her attempts to shy away from his touch resulted in a few jerky thrusts and burning groans.

Alex was already a bit loose from the gentle prodding he had done earlier, but it was only enough to comfortably slip a single finger inside. So, Magnus spent the next few minutes delicately working a second finger in, taking extra care to stretch her out as slowly as possible

He drank in the desperate moans, eyeing the spot where Alex fisted the sheets in her hold and buried her face in the pillows. Magnus always found his ability to render Alex into someone so different from her normally confident persona very _hot._

And by the time he was slowly easing the third finger in, Alex was just that much closer to collapsing on the bed in a heap of boneless need.

Alex suddenly cried, her voice so broken and shaky as her entire body jerked forward. It took Magnus a moment to process what had just happened, but when he did, he grinned.

_Found it._

Truthfully, he hadn’t been looking for that one little spot that would reduce Alex to nothing but tears, but now that he did brush against it, he couldn’t help but play with it for a bit longer.

Alex’s thighs quivered wildly beneath her, and they would have pressed together had Magnus not slapped at her jiggly, red cheeks.

The more he poked and prodded at the sensitive bundle of nerves, the more Alex strained to keep herself upright.

And when he started to thrust against it, Alex’s arms gave away.

She shifted so that her cheek was pressed into the mattress, fingers curling and uncurling in a constant mantra. Her back was arched beautifully, chest pressed to the mattress and ass stuck up in the air.

Magnus then pulled his fingers away, relishing in Alex’s content sigh.

He didn’t pull all the way out, though he held them there long enough to give Alex some time to breathe. Their eyes met over her shoulder, and Alex looked so breathless and beautiful it _hurt._

Especially when she breathed out a small smile.

Magnus felt his cheeks heat up, admiring the way Alex looked so disheveled. Her hair was tousled, eyes watery, and lips all bitten up…

He _really_ just wanted to sit and stare, but he was all too aware of the fingers resting right at her entrance. Magnus decided to hold them there for a few more seconds, content enough to just watch them glisten around her wet folds.

Only to slam them back inside, his fingers jabbing straight at her sweet spot.

Alex’s eyes immediately fluttered shut, her fingers curling once again and mouth parting into a breathless moan.

He could watch her all day- watch the way she bit down on the fisted bedsheets and desperately tried to suppress the little tears rolling down her cheeks.

Magnus almost had half a mind to just stick something in her and watch her for the next few hours- as long as it would take to render her completely boneless against his bed.

But he also wanted to feel for himself- feel the tight, wet walls all around him as they twitched and spasmed at his touch. Just the thought of it made his length painfully throb in anticipation.

Alex suddenly convulsed beneath him, her lips quivering as they fell open for a devastating mewl.

Magnus grinned, leaning down to press a kiss right to her shoulder. He slowed his thrusting fingers, but never eased off of playing with her bundle of nerves.

“What’s the count up to now?” he teased, nipping at the outer shell of her ear.

He wasn’t too worried about the incoherent noises that came out of her lips. Even if she could barely utter out a few broken words, Magnus didn’t plan on ending this any time soon.

Alex was _very_ capable of taking it like a champ.

After the tremors in her body slowed to a slight shake, Magnus finally pulled his fingers away.

They were dripping in her aftermath, completely soaked through with her essence even running down the length of his wrist.

Magnus chuckled, absentmindedly wiping his hand against the fabric of his bottoms.

He captured Alex’s lips in his own, easily swiping his tongue between her pliant lips and running it all over her warm cavern.

It was kind of an awkward angle, but it didn’t deter Magnus for even a moment. He ran his tongue down the rows of her teeth, up and over and everywhere he could reach before prodding at her weak muscle.

But he soon pulled away, earning him a pitiful mewl from Alex.

He completely pulled away this time, noting the way she shivered at the loss of her _personal heater,_ as she liked to call him.

Magnus took a moment to appreciate her silky back, taking in the curve of her spine and slight dimples at her lower-back. They were like little dents in her muscles, placed perfect enough to rest his thumbs against them while he was taking her from the back.

And he’s done that _a lot._

Alex’s cheeks colored a subtle red, and it was then that he realized he’d been staring at her backside for some amount of time.

Magnus blinked a few times, reorientation himself enough to take himself in his hand.

He squeezed just enough to shoot a blazingly hot trail of pleasure up his spine, running through his veins and making him see stars. He bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud, running his thumb over the head and smearing pre-come all over the tip.

_Now or never…_

Magnus stepped closer his withering girlfriend, his knees pressing against the edge of the bed. He fit right between her legs, the space just enough of an invite for him to slip right in.

The amount of recovery time he gave her was the time it took to kiss her and admire her, which really wasn’t a lot. Alex was visibly breathing against the mattress, lost in her own little daze ever since he pulled away from her.

But he knew she liked the constant onslaught of pleasure, even if she did protest. She liked it when he was _a little mean,_ in her words.

So he leaned forward, pressing himself right between her quivering thighs.

Alex immediately moaned, her hips swaying the tiniest amount as he ran himself all over her wetness. The fabric of her panties brushed against him every now and then, only adding to the pleasure that nearly drove him insane.

So Magnus slapped against her, rested his length teasingly over her and rubbing against those sensitive folds over and over again.

As he did all that, Magnus steadied himself with a hand on her ass, his fingers curling around her panties and thumb slipping between those round cheeks, running down the newly exposed slip of skin.

And when his thumb brushed over her back entrance, Magnus could help but notice her ring of muscles fluttering against his touch.

_Another time._

So Magnus shifted his focus to his length, slowly rocking back and forth as he properly coated himself in her wetness. Alex was constantly moaning underneath him, little noises escaping her parted lips and folds twitching every time he passed over them.

He even groaned when his length caught on her entrance, staying there for a moment before popping right back out.

Alex whimpered, a flurry of pitiful noises escaping her.

Magnus paid them no mind, running his thumb over her cheeks as he continuously teased her twitching entrance.

And the next time it caught against that gaping hole, Magnus pressed forward.

It was an ethereal experience, something that made his every nerve burn with desire and tick with the need to relieve himself…

“I-I _can’t—”_ Alex sobbed, visibly gulping back her moans as he kept pushing in.

At that comment, Magnus paused. He wasn’t nearly close enough to be fully sheathed inside, but the tight walls and wet heat surrounding him was already enough to have him completely focused on not bursting at that very moment.

He composed himself enough to

“Oh, you can.” He grabbed her hips, leaning forward to press his lips right against her ear. “And you _will._ ”

With that, Magnus pulled her back right against his length.

Alex let something out akin to a _scream_ , her brows scrunching up and hands fisting the sheets beneath her touch. Her mouth, which had been slightly parted before, flew tightly closed, her teeth digging into that plump bottom lip.

Even after so many times of doing this very same thing, it never failed to knock them both out of breath.

Magnus leaned back, not before nipping a decently sized love-mark right beneath her ear.

Alex felt incredible around him, her warmth like velvet against his painfully hard length. It was otherworldly, something so indescribably pleasurable that it made him want to cry just thinking about it _…_

Everything was hot, and Magnus even felt the beginnings of sweat pooling on his forehead. He was sure Alex was also incredibly warm, despite her half-naked state.

And even if Alex would most likely want to nap right after their little session, he knew the combination of her wetness, his seed, and their sweat would be something she wouldn’t appreciate waking up to the following morning.

In fact, Alex made it quite clear she loved to feel the remnants of their love while she was in her blissed-out state, but after everything dried and she was once again wide awake, Alex most definitely cringed at the mess they made.

But as of now, neither of them cared much of the wetness all around them.

Magnus didn’t give her a lot of time to recover, simply rolling his hips before slowly pulling away.

He didn’t want to hurt her, after all.

“So… _big._ ” Alex moaned, her hand slowly wiggling beneath her. But before she could get anywhere, Magnus took her wrist, bending her pliant arm and pressing it firmly on her back.

“No.” He said, grabbing her other arm and pulling it right beside the other. He took both of her wrists in one hand, watching the way her fingers curled into themselves and twitched with every drag of his length.

Alex shifted, her chin pressing right against her shoulder as she looked back at him with hazy eyes, dark with desire and wet with lust.

“Magnus—” she choked, her voice wobbly and completely broken. She didn’t try to say anything else, instead squeezing her eyes shut as a few tears flew past her long lashes.

_“You’ll come with_ just _my dick inside you.”_ He growled, slamming back into Alex in one quick motion.

He didn’t let up for even a second, his hips driving in and out in a succession of quick, jerky movements. From beneath him, Alex completely lost herself in her pleasure, drowning in the constant thrusts and babbling incoherently into the mattress.

Magnus did a little maneuvering around, positioning his hips every which way in search of the spot that would top it all off.

And when Alex tearfully gasped, he knew he found just what he was looking for.

He used his hold on her wrists to keep her steady, allowing him to pull out to the very tip before burying himself deep within her, brutally slamming against her sweet spot again and again and _again._

At this point, the only orgasms that came out of Alex were mostly dry, with a few spurts of her wetness dripping down his thighs. She convulsed beneath him, her voice a stream of whimpers, moans, and groans.

He kept at it for a while longer, and eventually, he was punching little _uh_ ’s and _oh_ ’s with every thrust of his hips. Drool slipped out between her parted lips, open solely for the purpose to gasp and moan at his every thrust.

The air around them stunk of sex, the wet slap of his clothed thighs against her ass so vulgar and dirty it made his head spin.

Well, his head was spinning for multiple reasons, the very prominent one being Alex’s tight walls swallowing him whole…

Alex came two more times before he couldn’t take it anymore, her folds throbbing with sensitivity and walls squeezing him to _death._

Magnus thrust in one more time, stilling deep inside of her before spilling his load right in her tight heat.

Alex weakly whimpered, her back rising and falling with every deep breath that shook her small body. She was completely pliant on his mattress, her eyes closed and legs quivering wildly beneath her.

When he slowly pulled himself from her entrance, the resulting squelch made her scrunch up her nose so _very_ adorably.

And Magnus would have pressed a kiss to her pouty lips, but he was a little transfixed on watching her gaping hole leaking beads of his come down her inner thigh…

He released his hold on her wrists, her arms immediately falling to rest at her sides. Now she was just lying on her chest, ass in the air and face pressed into the mattress- and she looked absolutely _delicious…_

But Magnus stepped back, willing himself to keep his hands to himself. While he _could_ go for another round, he did need to give Alex her proper rest.

_Especially_ after all those convulsions of pleasure she’d been dragged through.

Alex peered at him from under her bangs, lashed fluttering as a small smile appeared on her lips.

“…Love you.” She weakly murmured, her eyelids falling to a close.

Magnus chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before rolling her onto her back. He slipped the panties right off of her legs, reaching behind her to unclasp the bra and throw it off somewhere to the side.

It wasn’t sexual, but it was intimate.

He caught Alex staring up at him, her eyes lidded and just an inch away from flopping closed. She was just a few minutes away from falling into unconsciousness, so Magnus moved to pick her up, gently brushing a strand of green hair behind her ear.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a weak but needy hold.

Alex always got incredibly touchy after sex, so it wasn’t a whole surprise when she buried her face in his chest and pressed herself closer to his body.

And as he carried her into the bathroom, Magnus couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss.

“I love you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is definitely a size queen, and I'm kind of sad I didn't get to explore that in this one-shot ;-;
> 
> Fun fact: the original title for this was going to be _Cherry Chapstick_ as a reference to Alex's literal cherry chapstick, but then I remembered where I originally got the idea and I didn't really want there to be a double meaning in the title, and I guess the new one still has a double meaning, but I like it better.
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> (Also, let me know of any errors you may find! I did edit it, but some things always slip by!)
> 
>   
> _Posted: Septermber 6, 2020._


End file.
